Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been determining safety levels for locations (links, intersections, nodes, road segments, etc.) based on signage information (e.g., traffic signs) in conjunction with traffic and location attributes information. Signage information associated with the locations reflects road conditions and provides information beyond road geometry. Accordingly, road features and/or road attributes can be directly extracted from the traffic signs, thereby enriching the information from other sources. Since, the traffic signs enable retrieval of various information related to the locations in an alternative way, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that considers traffic signs to determine accident prone locations, accident probability for at least one vehicle, or a combination thereof.